More Rats, More Trouble
by Warriors.Souleater.Awesome
Summary: Lily and Pure, AGAIN, are taken into a fictional universe to learn a lesson. They're put into the Lab Rat's world, as Douglas Davenport's newest projects. What happens when they purposely mess with they're 'Dad' and cause trouble, along with Leo and the Bionic Trio?
1. Evil Uncle Daddy Returns

**Me: Yay, new story time! I gotta tell you, I was _really_ excited for this one from the start. I wrote all the universes Lily and Pure were gonna get sucked into and the reasons.**

**Pure: MENTAL CAPACITY OVER 5000!**

**Me: Yeah yeah stop with the references the only reason I understood that is because of Tumblr.**

* * *

Lily and Pure were sitting on the couch in the big-TV room, or Pure's room, Lily sitting on the armrest to Pure's left and leaning back. They were watching Disney XD, or more specifically, 'Lab Rats'.

"Douglas is really weird, like more than evil." Lily noted. "He is a good cook, though. He might even care for Adam Bree and Chase. He's just too focused on kidnapping to show it." Pure told Lily, not looking from the TV.

"Let's give him the 'Might Not be as Horrible as Everyone Thinks you Are' award!" Lily said sarcastically. "You and I both know that was based off of what Katara said in Avatar the Last Airbender." Pure jokingly chastised.

"Not the point. The _point_ is that Douglas needs help in the head." "Can't argue with that." Pure said. "What do you think my bionic power would be?" Lily suddenly asked after two minutes.

"Probably the power to speed-read." Pure smirked. "Oh shut up." "Fine, you'd probably be like a Metamorphagus like Tonks or something." "I'd prefer to be like Beast Boy-but not green, of course. You'd probably be like Olive-but not as annoying." Lily smiled.

"Thanks for saying I'm not _as_ annoying as her." "It's the least I could do." Lily smiled, and they laughed. The TV suddenly shut off. "What was that? Where's the remote?" Lily asked.

"Maybe it's a sign we should go to sleep." "It's too early!" "It's 1 AM, Lily!" "That's early during the summer. Everyone knows that." Pure stared Lily down. "Fine, we'll go to sleep." Lily muttered and left the room.

* * *

Adam, Bree and Chase were using the virtual-mission simulator when the elevator door opened, letting Donald in. "Kay good job guys, just stop everything you're doing and come with me." He demanded.

The three bionic teens started arguing with him. "NOT THE TIME. Look, a shipment just came from one of my facilities-the one that's holding Douglas. I need you to open it so no one gets hurt."

Chase suddenly got serious and followed Davenport. Bree and Adam exchanged looks, then also followed. Downstairs, a package the size of Chase was by the couch. "Adam, use your heat vision to make sure it's not Douglas."

Adam followed orders. The box popped opened, and Davenport felt through the foam to grab out a stuffed elephant. "An eleph-" Chase was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Donald went to open it before it was opened from the outside by an elephant small enough not to destroy anything, ridden by a girl with dark hair and glasses that looked about 15.

"Ok, WHAT is going on?" Davenport shouted. The elephant went to the fridge, and behind it was Douglas. "It's Evil Uncle Daddy!" Adam shouted, then jumped to the floor as if avoiding being hit by a thrown object.

"Calm down, I'm just here to introduce my _new_ bionic kids." Douglas grinned wickedly as the elephant morphed down into another 15 year old looking girl, this one also with glasses but with light brunette hair.

"Douglas, what are you doing here, how did you escape." Donald went up to his brother. "You know me, Donald. I _always_ come back. And this time, I came back with new projects."

"Excuse me, we're not robots." The brunette that was formerly an elephant called out. "Or deaf!" The dark-haired and skinned one added. Douglas clenched his teeth, looked at the ceiling and sighed in annoyance as if this was a daily occurrence.

"Please take them away, they're worse than Adam." Douglas begged. "We only argue because we know you're a psychopath!" The two called out together. "How long have you had them? Since when!?"

"After you took Adam, Bree and Chase away from me, I still had enough tech left over to make these two here. Lily can morph into anything and anyone, though she prefers to be animals, and Pure has a perfect memory." Douglas introduced the two.

"So you say she has a PUREfect memory?" Chase laughed at his own bad joke, but stopped under everyone's stares. Lily and Pure exchanged glances, then looked at him like 'Never-say-that-again'.

"Sorry.." Davenport took his attention away from Chase and back to Douglas. "You're to psychotic to take care of children. No wonder they argue so much." Davenport accused. "You know, I've got half a mind to take them away, too!"

"Well, why don't you?" Douglas asked in a taunting manner. "Well, I'm kinda worried that they'll break everything." "Pure just reads everything non-stop, not even to talk often. I only read fiction novels, like Harry Potter." Lily piped up.

"Just get out of my house, Doug." Davenport ordered. "Don't worry, kiddies. You'll see you're sisters very often. I'm enrolling them at your school!" Douglas called back as he was leaving.

"Mr. Davenport, why didn't you take those two? Aren't you worried what Douglas could do?" Chase asked. "Yeah, Davenport. He could use them for evil purposes." Bree added.

"I'd be more worried about what little sanity Douglas has left. They seem to purposely be a handful for him. You heard them, they know how crazy he is." Davenport told them. "We've got bigger problems-the elephant stole the cake!" Adam called.

Leo ran in. "I heard Mr. Crazy Guy's voice. What's going on?" He asked. "'Mr. Crazy Guy', as you put it, just visited. With two more bionic kids." "Ooh, seems like it's Leo's turn to save the bionics. When are we going?" He asked excitedly.

"We're not going, Leo." Chase told him. "Mr. Davenport doesn't think we should save Lily and Pure." "Ooh, they're girls?" Leo asked excitedly. "Enough, Leo. We'll get them as soon as they're too much for Douglas." Davenport told them and walked to his lab.

* * *

Douglas, once again, was giving Lily and Pure a talk about embarrassing him. He turned away, giving Lily the chance to turn into him and mock him to Pure. He turned back around and saw Lily making fun of his hand-waving.

He yelled aloud. "WHY CAN'T YOU RESPECT ME!?" He asked in aggravation. "Because you're evil and crazy!" Lily and Pure yelled back, Lily still imitating Douglas. "You're not supposed to know that yet!" Douglas whined.

He walked back to his bedroom. "This is by far the most fun universe we've been put in." Lily said, laughing. Pure agreed, grinning. "Wanna go on a horse ride?" Lily asked, running outside.

"Best thing to do when Doug gives up on us! Other than cause chaos, of course." Pure said, running out after. She came outside to see a chestnut-brown horse waiting for her.

Pure climbed onto Lily's-horse-form, and Lily immediately galloped all over town to mess with people.


	2. Using Your Powers for Fun!

**Me: Haha yeah I'm writing again it hasn't been long but my conscience was bugging me about it so I AM BACK!**

* * *

Lily and Pure rode into school-well, Pure rode in on Lily's horse form, and Lily was trying hard to hold in her laughter. The students were all staring, and as soon as Pure got off of Lily she galloped around the corner to change back.

As soon as Lily walked in, Chase was in her face and talking. "What are you doing!? You could get us exposed!" He whisper-yelled. "Says the one shouting out loud we have something to hide." Lily responded in a whisper.

"Anyways, chill out. Pure and I have got it down to a science." Chase chuckled, mocking them. "What's your theory? 'Horsey run fast?'" He laughed more at his own joke, if you could call it that. Pure explained, in that fast way smart people do.

Lily knew Pure could easily talk not as fast, but she was proving a point that she was just as smart as Chase. "The students' surprise usually lasts about 15 seconds, sometimes even 20. It takes Lily 5 seconds to go around the corner, 3 to change, and 5 to come back. That leaves me about 7 seconds to get off to give her the ability to leave soon." Pure explained.

"I don't think you realize how short a second is." Chase smirked. "Oh, did I mention _my_ hidden ability is slowing down time around myself and some chosen people?" Pure asked innocently. Lily and Pure fist-bumped at Chase's face, and walked away-right into their new principal.

"Watch it, muffin-face!" Perry immediately shouted. "Oh, it's the fresh meat." Perry pulled a fake smile with a fake polite-voice. "STAY OUTTA MY WAY OR I'LL SQUISH YOU LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE!" She shouted. "And have a nice day." She walked away.

Lily blinked at Perry's leaving form, and looked at Pure as if asking to do something. "No." Pure almost immediately responded. Lily's shoulder's dropped in disappointment. "Fine." Pure sighed.

Lily grinned and ran out the back door. A minute later, a monkey ran in and after Perry. It (Lily, if you hadn't guessed) jumped on Perry's face, running round and round. Perry roared, trying to pry Lily off of her face. Lily occasionally hit Perry with her tail while running.

Perry finally threw Lily off of her face and into a locker, leaving, and Pure heard her whip out her phone and mutter something about Animal Control. Pure quickly got Lily out of the locker, and Lily ran out the back door again.

This time it took Lily a bit longer to return. "People kept running after me, I had to lose them." Lily explained. "Oh, and did I mention I _love_ having a tail before?" Pure laughed and nodded her head. "Well I'm saying it again-tails rock." Lily grinned.

Lily suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. "Pure, it's Derek and John!" Lily whisper-yelled. Pure saw them too. "How? They weren't anywhere near us when we came!" Pure yelled. "Be careful. It's another universe-they might not-" Lily had already approached them.

"Hey guys!" Lily greeted excitedly. John gave her a blank and questioning look. Derek looked taken aback. "Uh...no offense, but do we know you..?" John asked. Lily looked confused, and turned around to see that Pure was hiding somewhere.

"Um, sorry, I thought you were someone else. Sorry again." Lily said in embarrassment. The two walked away, John nudging Derek and raising one eyebrow. Derek pushed him. Lily let out an amused noise.

Pure came out beside her. "You know one Derek Mason, you know 'em all." She said, smirking. "Oh shut up." Lily pushed Pure playfully. "C'mon, it's time for math." "Great, half an hour of watching you and Chase continue competing for smartest kid in class."

"He's the one competing, I'm just answering, he's trying to one-up me." Pure said calmly. "And then you hit back. It goes on and on. The teacher doesn't even stop it, he just watches and gives extra credit to whoever wins!" "That it not my fault, he does that of his own accord." Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ugh, Chase is _so_ confident he didn't even let me speak! I had some good details and facts, and he spurted out random, irrelevant things to interrupt me!" Pure complained. "Want me to mess with him for revenge?" Lily offered.

"I would say no, but a) I want you to, and b) I know you'll do it anyways if I say no." Pure told her. Lily grinned. "I'll need Bree and her voice manipulation." Lily told Pure, looking out for said sister.

Bree was walking right beside Lily, who wasn't noticing. Pure pointed Lily towards Bree. "Fantastic. Bree!" Lily poked Bree for her attention. "What?" Bree said, not as cold to them as Chase. "I need you to help me mess with Chase."

Bree immediately agreed, not even knowing why she was pranking Chase. "He needs whatever's coming to him." She said. Lily whispered her plan to Bree.

**THE NEXT DAY; SCIENCE**

"Good thing Bree's in this class." Chase whispered to Pure in Lily's voice. "I can't believe you grounded Chase while pretending to be Davenport for messing with Adam who you were pretending to be while real Adam was hanging with Leo." Pure whispered.

"I needed the plan to be foolproof! Now watch the hilarity." Lily-Chase ordered. She turned around and did a thumbs-up to Bree, who did it back. The teacher walked in. "What, class, can you tell me about mitosis?" He asked, pointing the question and Pure and Chase.

Lily-Chase raised her hand. Bree ducked, and talked while imitating Chase as Lily-Chase acted like she was saying it. "Mitosis is the process of which your toe grows it's own toe, which it calls it's sister." Lily-Chase answered. The class laughed.

The teacher was taken aback. He looked at Pure, who shrugged and held back her smile. "Speaking of toes, yours are disgustingly hairy Mr. Tate." Lily said, still using Bree as Chase's voice.

The class laughed again, and it continued like that throughout the day. Luckily, Pure wasn't helping Mr. Tate whatsoever. When the bell rang, Mr. Tate fell into his chair gladly. "Thank God." He sighed.

On the way out, Lily, Bree and Pure all high-fived. Lily ran to the bathroom to change back. She came back three minutes later. "I had to be really careful, because it would be weird walking out of the boy's bathroom as a girl or walking into the girl's as a boy." Lily explained, laughing.


	3. You Just LOOVE To Be Right

**Me: Soo I stayed home from school, got bored and a new chapter was born! Sorry if it's not as good, I usually write them out and improve it as I type it, but I'm winging it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can't I have a tail? I'll hide it!" Lily begged. "For the _last time_, you can't go to school with a tail! If a nurse sees and investigates it, you'll get us found out!" Pure was exasperated-it was like taking care of her own child.

Lily scowled. "Fine, guess who's not riding to school on a horse anymore." She muttered, walking towards the school from Douglas' hideout. "It was un-nessacary anyways." Pure said coolly. Then she added, worried, "Not forever, right?"

Lily turned back, frowning at first, then laughed. "No, not forever." She said grinning. "Just until you admit tails are cool." Pure chuckled. "Admit it!" "No!" Lily and Pure kept at it all the way to school-luckily, it was only three blocks away.

"What are you arguing about?" Derek came up to ask them when Lily and Pure entered the school. "She won't admit it would be cool to have a tail!" Lily said. "It would be useless and deadweight!" Pure pointed out indignantly.

"Are you kidding? You could smack people, hang upside down, have an extra thing to hold, there's no end to the possibilities!" Lily listed. "Fine, tails are cool!" Pure admitted, exasperated. Lily grinned, triumphant.

Derek chuckled. "So, uh Lily, would you wanna...?" Derek stopped his sentence, looking down at his feet. Lily rolled her eyes. Like Pure said, you know one Derek you know them all. "Yes, meet me at Yogurtology-Saturday, 3 pm." Lily told him.

Derek's eyes widened as if he didn't expect her to agree- or plan the date entirely. He nodded and left, walking over to John who was waiting. John slapped Derek on the back in congratulations. "So you friend-zone our Derek the entire time we're demigods, then you just immediately date another Derek in an alternate universe?"

"Calm down, I'm still gonna make him work. I'm just making it easy on you." Lily assured Pure. Pure grinned. "I'm not letting you off that easily- I'm in this relationship just as much as you are!"

They walked together towards World History. "All you did was almost ruin it before it even started!" "It was still a start." Pure argued. "It would've happened on it's own, Pure." "Yeah, but a lot later. Admit it-if I was helping you with you and James' relationship it would've been better."

Lily sighed. "It wasn't a relationship! It wasn't official, and we didn't even hold hands!" "Still a relationship." Pure sang. "You just love to be right!" Lily accused. "It's taken you this long to realize this?" Pure asked.

Adam ran up. "Guys, I need your help." Lily and Pure looked at him, concerned. "The cake is gone!" He cried out. Lily licked her front-upper teeth. "Adam, just go buy some more. You can drive." Pure told him gently.

"No! I mean the fake cake Davenport kept the house deed in. He even made sure I wouldn't accidentally eat it by making it mint-flavored!" Pure looked horrified at the fact Davenport's house could be taken, but Lily was just confused.

"Wait, so you'll eat a whole list of things-I've seen your incredible edibles, and those are disgusting- but not mint flavored cake?" Lily asked him. "It reminds me of brushing my teeth!" Adam whined.

"Whatever. Do you have any video cameras to see who took the deed?" Lily asked, serious again. "Oh yeah! I'll go get Bree and Chase, you two meet me at Davenport's." Adam said. "If Douglas finds out-" "Finds out we ditched school?" Lily asked, needing clarification.

"No, if he finds out Adam Bree and Chase-mostly Adam and Bree- trust us and are good enough friends with us to help them recover the deed, he'll use that to his advantage and capture them!" Pure told her.

"Then he won't find out. I'll tell him we left because you thought you were sick but were just paranoid and went to the movies or something. I'm actually more worried about if he finds out I have a date. He may be a psychopathic maniac, but he is a father." Lily reminded.

"Just c'mon, we have to get to Davenport's." Pure said, remembering the task Adam asked them to do.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's a bit short(er), I'm winging it and have no idea how to otherwise end it.**

**Derek: I'm sure they won't mind. What they do mind is not having us have a humorous discussion in the introduction anymore!**

**Me: I HAVE NO IMAGINATION**


End file.
